


something to Vent about

by Rothecooldad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA AU, M/M, Minor Claustrophobia, Minor panic attack, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, honestly this is just matt being gay and having issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: “Either the heater’s broken, or I’m in hell.”Matt tried to joke, peeling his damp shirt away from his body.Piece for the wonderfulJayceSnapeon tumblr!!





	something to Vent about

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayceSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceSnape/gifts).



> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“Shh, I think I hear them!” 

 

Matt stopped talking immediately, his mouth closing shut almost painfully fast. He waited a  moment, back pressed against the wall where he stood next to Ryan, straining to hear something other than his jagged breathing and the roaring heartbeat in his ears.

 

He could just make out the muffled sound of shoes against concrete coming closer, and he held his breath, staring wide-eyed at Ryan. 

 

Ryan silently placed a finger against his lips, eyes shifting to the vent above them. He looked back at Matt, tilting his head upward.

 

_ Wait, what?  _ Matt scrunched up his face. 

 

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Matt, and gestured toward the vent more forcefully.

 

Christ, Ryan must have been watching too many spy movies if he thought that this was going to work. Matt shook his head furiously.

 

Ryan rolled his eyes, groaning just loud enough for Matt to hear how annoyed he was. Whatever. Matt still wasn’t going to climb through a fucking  _ air duct. _

 

The footsteps returned, louder this time, and Ryan didn’t bother trying to get Matt to agree to the plan, just grabbed Matt by the hand and tugged him into position.

 

“Gimme a lift,” Ryan whispered.

 

“Why  _ you _ ?” Matt huffed, crossing his arms. And, honestly, if Ryan expected him to go along with this half-assed escape plan -- nevermind the fact that it was currently their  _ only  _ escape plan -- Matt shouldn’t be the one that has to do the heavy lifting.

 

“ _ Matt.”  _ Ryan pushed him down onto his knees, and Matt grunted as his knees hit the floor. Fucking  _ ow. _ “ _ I  _ need to get up there, so I can pull  _ your ass up,  _ you fucking idiot.”

 

“Rude.” He did make a valid point, though. Matt wasn’t exactly known for his upper body strength. Or, well, any strength, actually. So, begrudgingly, Matt steepled his hands together and let Ryan use them as a step. He tried not to focus on the fact that he was now face to face with Ryan’s ass as Ryan pulled himself up. But, fuck, it was a really nice ass.

 

_ Not the time, Bragg.  _

 

Yeah, but if not now, when?  _ Probably when they weren’t trying to break out of an enemy base _ , he conceded to himself, half ashamed.

 

“Matt,” Ryan reached his hand down, breaking Matt from his Vagabond-ass-induced stupor. He grabbed it, clutching Ryan’s wrist as tight as he could manage without breaking it, and tried not to pass out as he was very forcefully reminded of just how strong Ryan actually was.

 

Holy shit, he lifted Matt  _ one-handed.  _

 

When Matt was finally up and in the vent, his original issues with the idea made way for an even bigger issue. Because, right now, he was barely able to breathe, and wow, this was a tight fucking fit. They didn’t have a choice, though, considering that they could now hear  _ talking _ just outside of the room they had just been in.

 

He followed behind Ryan, scooching his body forward slowly. His position left him staring at Ryan’s ass again, but he couldn’t even appreciate it because Matt was entirely focused on  _ not hyperventilating.  _

 

Claustrophobia usually wasn’t an issue for him. At least, it  _ hadn’t been,  _ up until now. Like, sure, he didn’t  _ like  _ tight spaces, but really, who did? It wasn’t as if he couldn’t handle it. He dealt with worse shit on a daily basis. This should have been  _ nothing _ for him.

 

At this moment, however, between the danger they were trying to get away from,  and the creaks of straining metal echoing through the vent with their every movement, well, Matt wasn’t doing so great. 

 

He had to stop for a moment, the dizziness too much for him. And, fuck,  _ was it getting hotter? _

 

Ryan stopped shortly after, noticing Matt wasn’t following him anymore.

 

“Matt?” He murmured, but his voice carried back to where Matt was attempting to catch his breath.

 

“‘M fine.” Matt lied, willing his body to stop shaking and for the vent to stop spinning around him. The tremors traveling down his arms made it difficult enough to keep his body up, but the vertigo definitely wasn’t helping matters.

 

Ryan looked back at him, and Matt tried to smile. Obviously, he did a shit job of it, the way Ryan’s face fell at the sight. Matt went to move forward, but his stomach lurching halted that action.  _ Fuck. _

 

“Are...are you alright, Matt?” Ryan even sounded worried, and boy, didn’t that make Matt feel just  _ so much better. _

 

He wiped the sweat pouring off of him with a trembling hand, pointedly ignoring Ryan’s question. He wouldn’t, uh, say he was  _ alright _ , per se. But, he wasn’t as bad as Ryan was making it out to be. Honest.

 

“ **Either the heater’s broken, or I’m in hell.** ” Matt tried to joke, peeling his damp shirt away from his body.

 

Ryan cracked a smile. “Well, you’re here, so it’s obviously not hell. Though,“ Ryan tilted his head. “You  _ are _ very hot.”

 

Did Ryan just wink at him??? 

 

_ Get it together, Bragg.  _ Apparently, the panic attack or whatever the fuck was making him feel like shit right now was making him delusional, too, which was just fucking  _ unhelpful, thanks. _

 

“Um,” Matt swallowed harshly, his mouth dry. He blinked. “What?”

 

Ryan didn’t answer him, turning to face forward again, but the way his shoulders were moving, Matt could have sworn he was laughing at him. Dick.

 

“C’mon Matt,” Ryan called over his shoulder, his voice surprisingly gentle. “We need to get you out of here.”

 

“I- uh, right.” Matt shook his head to clear his thoughts, because frankly, Ryan was acting fucking weird and Matt could only chalk so much of it up to the nausea. Which, speaking of, decided to rear its ugly head again, and, yeah, okay, shaking his head was a Bad Idea. He knew that. He just wasn’t exactly on top of his game at this very moment, so he could be forgiven for being fucking stupid. 

 

He gagged.

 

“Actually, second thought,” Matt leant forward, placing his head against the metal. It wasn’t as cool as he had hoped, but he was already there. “You can leave. I think I’ll, uh, live here now.”

 

Matt wasn’t sure how he’d managed it, but Ryan turned around and crawled toward him, frowning. He grabbed Matt’s hand and looked him in the eye.  _ He really did have some insanely blue eyes.  _

 

“Please,” Ryan said, his tone soft and steady. “We’re almost there, okay, Matt? We can get out of here, and I can get Jack to take a look at you, and then we’ll be back home and not stuck in this tiny ass air duct.” He placed a hand against Matt’s cheek, wincing at the sticky moisture and feverish heat. “You might have been right about this.”

 

Matt smiled, leaning into Ryan’s palm. 

 

“Huh, I really must be delusional.”

 

Ryan raised his brow, the corner of his mouth dipping. “Why would you think you’re--?”

 

“Because,” Matt said, bring one of his hands up to curl around Ryan’s. “You’d never admit that you were wrong.”

 

He snorted. “I didn’t say I was  _ wrong.  _ I just said that you  _ might  _ have been right.” Ryan grinned at him.

 

“Now, c’mon. You can gloat after we’re out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some sweet braggwood for a good friend <3
> 
> Want to commission me, or maybe just cry with me about these dumb chievo boys? Hmu @ [ Jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
